un día especial
by emyli1991
Summary: hinata recuerda como llego a ese día tan especial a lado del hombre que ama y lo que paso para poder estar ahí..


**los personajes no me pertenecen son de kisimoto sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

dicen que recordar es volver a vivir y quizá sea cierto al principio pero con el paso del tiempo eso cambia... hasta hace 2 años cada que recordaba lo que pasó esa noche de abril mi corazón dolía y no podía evitar que lágrimas salieran de mis ojos , era muy doloroso pensar en eso sin embargo hoy eso sólo es un hermoso recuerdo... el recuerdo del mejor día de mi vida pues gracias a ese día estoy hoy aquí ...

\- hinata Sama es hora su padre la esta esperando para entregarla a su futuro esposo ... dijo ko quien desde que neji murió había vuelto a ser el guardián de hinata ..

\- si ko San vamos

flasback

 _era una hermosa tarde de abril en la aldea de la hoja , hacia poco menos de un año que la guerra había terminado... hinata acababa de terminar su entrenamiento con su equipo por lo que decidió quedarse un momento en el campo de entrenamiento estaba un poco triste su padre ya la reconocia como heredera pero eso le había acarreado mucho trabajo y preparación pero su tristeza no era por eso ... su tristeza era por naruto el cual nunca respondió a su confesión .._

 _al ver como la noche empezaba a caer ella decidió que era hora de volver al complejo hyuga pero justo cuando dio la vuelta observó que cerca del lago estaba sentado naruto con un semblante por demás triste ella no lo pensó simplemente deseaba saber que le sucedía ella lo amaba y realmente deseaba hacerlo .._

 _\- etto ... naruto kun te sucede algo te noto un poco triste ..._

 _\- ah Hola hinata no pasa nada sólo estoy un poco confundido ..._

 _\- en que sentido naruto kun si gustas yo te puedo ayudar ... claro si está en mis posibilidades ..._

 _\- es que ... bueno... la verdad no se hinata cuando acabo la guerra y el teme regreso yo estaba muy feliz .. es decir mi amigo por fin volveria a la aldea pero ahora no se por que pero no estoy tan feliz de que este aquí .._

 _\- naruto kun sabes quizás deberías platicar con el de tus sentimientos y así solucionar el problema que tienen ..._

 _\- es que hinata tu no entiendes .. el teme y yo no estamos peleando es simplemente que le tengo envidia ...bien ya lo dije lo envidio por que desde que el regreso sakura esta con el y todos en la aldea saben que yo amo a sakura chan y que daría mi vida si ella me lo pidiera..._

 _hinata al escuchar eso sintió como su corazón terminaba de romperse ... es cierto ella siempre supo que naruto amaba a sakura sin embargo pensó muy en el fondo de su corazón que tendría una ligera esperanza con el rubio sin embargo escucharlo decir eso sólo la hizo sentir peor y sólo sintió cuando unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ... rápidamente se limpió la cara y recordó lo que su padre decía " un hyuga nunca llora y siempre permanece sereno ante cualquier situación " y lo hizo necesito de todo su ezfuerzo para detener las lágrimas y estampó en su rostro la sonrisa más falsa que había hecho .._

 _si bien sólo derramó unas cuántas lágrimas naruto se dio cuenta y ahí fue cuando reaccionó "yo te amo naruto kun " como pudo ser tan idiota de todos los amigos que tiene tenia que ser presisamente a hinata a quien le tenía que contar ... hinata era la persona que arriesgo su vida para salvarlo , la persona que le dijo que lo amaba antes de ser un héroe la persona que lo admiro y que lo amaba y por que no intentar estar con ella ...nunca contesto a su declaración y eso lo hacía sentir peor.. hinata perdió a neji y ahora estaba sola por que no darle el amor y el cariño que se merecía aunque el no la amaba podía estar con ella para olvidar a sakura .. hinata de merecía ser feliz ..y ahí lo decidió_

 _-etto hinata chan ... tu todavía recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando pain invadió konoha ... sigues sintiendo eso por mi .._

 _hinata lo miro e inmediatamente el color subió a sus mejillas_

 _\- si lo recuerdo naruto kun y yo sigo sintiendo eso por ti.. yo todavía te amo naruto_

 _justo cuando ella terminó de hablar naruto se acercó ... hinata estaba congelada con lo que pasaba .. naruto se acercó y puso su mano en la cintura de hinata .. poco a poco se fue aproximando a los labios de la ojiperla ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro sólo faltaba centímetros para unir sus labios cuando hinata lo empujó ...para alejarse de el ..._

 _naruto estaba sorprendido no sabía que había pasado el realmente quería probar los labios de la ojiperla pero ella lo había empujado para alejarse.. justo cuando iba a hablar se le atoraron las palabras al ver a hinata llorar .. quiso abrazarla para consolarla pero ella simplemente lo aparto y lo miro a los ojos fijamente .._

 _\- yo te conocí cuando tenía 5 años y desde eso te ame .. me enamoré de ti como una idiota y durante 14 años te he amado yo llevo años soñando que tu me dieras un beso .. llevo años soñando que tu me abrazaras.. llevo años soñando recibir un poco de tu amor pero sabes naruto yo no soy tan estúpida como tu piensas .. tiene 5 minutos que llorabas el que sakura no te quisiera y ahora vienes e intentas besarme ... que crees que soy ..?. dime naruto ... soy un estúpido repuesto o soy un premio de consolación .. noo naruto yo no soy nada de eso no soy el remplazo de sakura yo soy una hyuga y tengo orgullo naruto y por más que te ame no permitire que me humilles de esta forma lo siento pero no cuentes conmigo para eso ..._

 _cuando hinata terminó de hablar estaba tan dolida que se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos .. naruto estaba en shock nunca había visto esa faceta de hinata ella nunca se había molestado sin embargo ahora lo había hecho y no sólo eso el tenia la culpa se estaba aprovechando de el amor que ella le tenía se sintió tan mal que sólo se dejó caer en el pasto sin percatarse que dos personas habían observado y oído todo ..._

 _\- kazekage sama disculpe si lo dejo sólo me gustaría ver si naruto se encuentra bien ..._

 _\- no te preocupes uchiha puedes retirarte yo conozco el camino a la posada. ..._

 _el kazekage se despidió y se fue tranquilamente_  
 _mientras sasuke se acercaba al rubio_

 _\- eres un idiota dobe..._

 _\- teme que haces aquí .. y por que dices eso ?_

 _\- por que vi lo que pasó y sabes creo que eres un idiota ,, quieres que te cuente algo .. yo siempre he estado enamorado de la hyuga ,, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para ti por eso decidí darle una oportunidad a sakura_

 _\- Tuuu de hinata chan .?. como ? por que ?._

 _\- eres un estúpido afortunado dobe ella es la mejor mujer que existe ... es amable ,. tranqula , educada , gentil , risueña , valiente , fuerte , sincera , tiene una hermosa sonrisa , unos preciosos ojos bueno ella es hermosa y tiene un cuerpo perfecto aparte cocina delicioso ella es perfecta .. tanto que es demasiado para ti_

 _\- sasuke yo no se que decirte nunca pensé que ella me amara ..._

 _\- enserio naruto ? toda la aldea sabe que ella te ama el único idiota eres tu .. sabes yo no tengo tantos recuerdos pero puedo mostrarte con el sharigan dijo al mismo tiempo que lo actibaba . haciendo caer a naruto en un genjutsu. .._

 _naruto no podía creer lo que veía frente a el estaba pasando todo lo que hinata hacia incluso sus tartamudeos sonrojos y desmayos el no podía entender como hinata sentia eso por el ya que la primera imagen que vio fue de cuando tenían 8 años y todos lo despreciaban. ._  
 _cuando termino el genjutsu naruto quedó muy confundido .. si hinata lo amaba de esa forma ..que era lo que sentía el ... con esa pregunta en mente se despidio de sasuke y se fue a su casa . realmente tenía mucho que pensar ..._

 _hinata corría llorando necesitaba estar lejos de naruto pues si seguia ahí sólo se lastimaria más iba corriendo y llorando a la vez que no se fijó y tropezó con una rama pero justo cuando espero el golpe algo la detuvo asombrada abrió los ojos para ver por que no habia caído pero sólo vio arena .. fue ahí cuando al levantar la vista vio a quien no se espero .._

 _\- kazekage sama gracias por evitar que cayera dijo mientras hacia una reverencia_

 _\- no te preocupes por tonterías ... sabes hace unos momentos sin querer escuché tu conversación con naruto ... y me sorprendió tu actitud .. a pesar de seguirlo por tanto tiempo te diste a respetar y eso me agradó ... sabes eres una mujer impresionante dijo gaara_

 _\- gracias por tener esa opinion de mi pero creo que no es del todo correcta..._

 _\- como te llamas ?_

 _\- ahh etto hinata hyuga.._

 _\- bueno hinata . sabes en suna hay algunos ninjas que no tienen buen dominio de su chacra hoy le comenté a la hokage que necesitaba alguien que me apoyará con esto ella me dijo que mañana elegiremos a alguien para cumplir esta misión .._

 _\- espero encuentre a alguien para ayudarle .._

 _\- sabes hinata lo he pensado esta misión es rango A y quien la realize tendría que vivir en suna por 4 meses .. y siendo sinceros quien mejor que un hyuga para cumplir la misión ... dime hinata no te gustaría alejarte por un tiempo_

 _\- etto yo ... si kazekage sama yo quiero cumplir esa misión .._

 _\- entonces ve a descansar mañana saldremos a medio día rumbo a suna ..._

 _al día siguiente hinata se fue con gaara a suna sólo se despidio de su equipo y de su padre ella realmente quería irse rápido y gaara la ayudo con eso .. a lo lejos naruto la observaba partir sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho , no sabía por que pero su corazón le pedía que no la dejará partir , que la detuviera , que si hinata se iba el la perdería pero su corazón estaba loco hinata lo había amado durante 14 años . vio como hinata se marchaba y soltó unas ligeras lágrimas ..._

 _el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para hinata quien se había enamorado de suna .. le encantaban los amaneceres , atardeceres pero lo que más le gustaba eran las noches donde el cielo se veía hermoso todo el tiempo que estuvo en suna fue tranquilo y hermoso ... en las noches gaara la acompañaba a ver la luna y en el día ella lo ayudaba en su oficina pero el tiempo acabo y ella tuvo que regresar a konoha y apenas llegó lo vio .. ahí cerca de la entrada estaba naruto platicando alegremente con sakura ... mientras estuvo en suna se enteró que sasuke había dejado a sakura por lo que se imaginaba que naruto ahora era feliz con la mujer que amaba .._

 _naruto sintió una presencia diferente por lo que levantó la vista y la vio ahí parada se veía hermosa tal y como sasuke le había dicho_

 _\- sakura lo siento no podré acompañarte .._

 _\- no te preocupes baka pero anda rápido que si no se puede escapar de nuevo..._

 _naruto se acercó a donde estaba hinata parada necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle lo que sentía , pedirle perdón por lo de aquella noche y darle ese beso con el que llevaba soñando muchas veces ..._

 _cuando naruto llego con hinata le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas .. naruto sintió como millones de mariposas reboloteaban en su estómago y como su corazón latia sin parar_

 _\- etto ... hinata chan .. podríamos hablar un momento ?_

 _\- si claro naruto ..._

 _\- te parece si vamos a un parque que está aquí cerca ?_

 _naruto guió a hinata al parque en el camino escucharon varios murmullos y muchos los observaban con curiosidad .. desde que hinata se fue a suna naruto cambio se había vuelto más serio y distante con todos y como no serlo si había lastimado a la unica persona que lo amaba pero todo lo solucionaría hoy o eso era lo que el pensaba .. sabía que hinata llegaría hoy con el kazekage y sus hermanos y por eso estaba nervioso sakura lo sabía y por eso intentaba que el se entretuviera hacia tres meses que ella y el teme habían terminado el le había dicho que siempre había estado enamorado de alguien y que por más que lo intentará no habia podido olvidarla .. al mes sakura comenzó a salir con kiba y ahora llevaban dos meses de relación ... naruto y hinata habían caminado en completo silencio la ida al parque de les hizo muy corta pero ahí estaban solos viéndose a los ojos .._

 _\- hinata verás yo .. yo quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó esa noche ..._

 _\- no tengo nada que perdonarte... sabes ese día después de lo que pasó me encontré con gaara kun y el me propuso la misión que me llevo a suna ..._

 _\- si lo se hina pero yo quiero hablar de algo importante así que por favor no me interrumpas_

 _\- hai._

 _\- bueno verás esto será difícil.. esa noche cuando paso lo que pasó yo me sentí terrible todo lo que habias dicho era cierto y eso me dolía mucho.. yo me sentí confundido no sabía que pensar pero al día siguiente cuando te vi partir senti que mi corazón dolía mucho .. todos estos meses he esperado tu regreso después de esa noche me di cuenta que te amaba y que te amo como nunca imaginé hacerlo con nadie tu hinata te fuiste enterrando en mi corazón sin que yo me diera cuenta y tuve que sentirte ausente para darme cuenta . Perdóname hinata por favor yo te amo y quiero estar contigo ..._

 _hinata estaba congelada de la impresión naruto le había dicho que la amaba y estaba parado frente a ella eso fue lo que siempre había soñado ese es el momento que siempre deseo pero su corazón y su estómago estaban tranquilos y su rostro impasible .. hinata miro a naruto a los ojos y le dio una hermosa sonrisa . naruto al ver si sonrisa intentó acercarse pero antes de hacerlo hinata levanto una mano para que no lo hiciera y hablo .._

 _\- naruto gracias por tus sentimientos pero yo ya no puedo corresponder a ellos lo siento mucho ..._

 _naruto no creía lo que escuchaba hinata lo rechazó sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelaba y como su corazón se rompía y perdió el control y la tomo fuertemente de sus hombros_

 _\- por que hinata ... por que no aceptas mi amor dímelo me merezco una explicación por lo menos ,, dímelo hinata por que.._

 _\- naruto lo siento pero yo .. yo.. yo .. ya no te amo .. me enamoré de alguien más ... lo siento .._

 _\- es mentira dime que es mentira que sólo lo dices para vengarte por lo que pasó esa noche ... tu eres mía hinata yo te amo entiende tus besos tus abrazos y tus sonrisas son mías .. dijo naruto mientras la jalaba para poder besarla ... pero hinata lo empujó para apartarlo .. y lo logró pero naruto la volvio a acercar a el .. justo cuando naruto pensó que podría besarla un muro de arena lo tiro hacia atrás .._

 _\- gaara !.. dijo naruto sorprendido sin embargo gaara nisiquiera le hizo caso y en su lugar camino hacia hinata_

 _-_ _ **hina estas bien ? no te paso nada ?**_

 _\- no gaara kun gracias no tienes de que preocuparte ... ya terminaste de hablar con la hokage ?_

 _-_ _ **ya hina pero ya es tarde y tenemos que llegar con tu padre... pero antes que nada ... naruto ! que estabas pensando como te atreves a intentar lastimar a mi novia**_

 _\- tu novia ? estas bromeando verdad ?_

 _-_ _ **no naruto ella y yo estamos juntos desde hace un mes y yo vine a presentarme con su padre. y te pediré a ti que si tienes otras intenciones que no sean una amistad te mantengas alejado de ella .. vamonos hinata ...**_

 _naruto sólo observo en silencio como la mujer que sienpre lo amo ahora se alejaba de la mano de su amigo ... al poco tiempo naruto fue nombrado hokage. su sueño se hizo realidad pero desde la noche en que hinata lo rechazó el dejo de sonreír y todos en la aldea lo sabían ... sabían que el perdió a la mujer que amaba por no darse cuenta de ella .. toda la vida la ignoró y cuando por fin de enamoró ya era demasiado tarde ..._

 _fin flasback_

hacia un año que naruto se volvió hokage y cada día se sentía peor sakura se casó con kiba , y sasuke con karin pero el no salía con nadie desde que se enamoró de ella .. apesar del tiempo la ama y cada día la ama más fue un estúpido al no darse cuenta de su amor pero hoy era diferente .. hoy la perdería para siempre .. la música lo sacó de su transe y ahí la vio a ella a hinata con un hermoso kimono blanco llegando a lado del que apartir del día de hoy sería su esposo .. hinata caminaba nerviosa amaba a gaara con todo su corazón y el la amaba a ella por eso estaba feliz .. la boda trancurrio rápido y fue hermosa . todos decían que la pareja se veía feliz y todos estaban felices ya que el kazekage y la líder del clan hyuga se habían unido todos estaban muy contentos bueno casi todos por que en una mesa sólo, estaba el hokage de konoha llorando por la mujer que tanto amaba y que hoy perdía ..

habían pasado tres años de la boda de hinata y en el edificio del hokage estaba naruto sentado viendo hacia la aldea ...nunca volvió a ser el mismo después de esa noche de abril el no volvió a sonreír ni a amar su corazón se fue a suna junto a la mujer que ama ..

\- a veces me gustaría regresar el tiempo y decirle a mi yo del pasado que hinata lo ama y que luche por ella antes de perderla pero eso es imposible

\- **hey mocoso si te ayudo dejarás de llorar todas las noches ..**

 **-** kurama ?.

 **\- que ella es una exelente mujer la mejor diría yo..podemos hacer un jutsu de espacio tiempo**

\- gracias kurama y si me ayudas te prometo que no la dejaré ir ..

te amo hinata y luchare por ti


End file.
